The Star Child
by Vigilante14
Summary: Legends tell the arrival of a star child who will change the world. Follow Naruto as he takes this new universe by storm. A DCxMarvelxNaruto story. Pairing Narutoxharem


**HERE IS ANOTHER STORY. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT**

 **NEXT TO UPDATE NARUTOxYOUNG JUSTICE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DONOT OWN MARVEL OR NARUTO**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New World**

* * *

Darkness. This was the only thing which Naruto can see in miles.

" _What the hell happened dettabayo?"_ Naruto he thought about the events which lead to the current situation. He remembered fighting Kaguya the mother of all chakra alongside his teammates Sasuke and Sakura and his sensei Kakashi.

The battle was gigantic to be said at least. Naruto hasn't ever met someone who had chakra like her. She was a goddess in true sense. Her ability to wrap reality and change dimensions in the blink of any eye were just some examples of what she could really do. The battle he had with her was something that would go down for centuries. Kaguya was so powerful that just moments after her revival she was able to transport all of the team 7 and Obito to a dimension made by lava and tried to burn them. She hurled multiple attacks on them, hell even tried to seal Sasuke in a dimension for all eternity but they all were able to overcome the problems. Kaguya then proceeded to use the all killing ash bones which made the inflicted to crumble to ashes. This attack caused Obito's death, who even in death provided help by bonding with Kakashi for some time.

Team 7 was just able to defeat her and remove all the tailed beasts when an explosion occurred causing Naruto to become unconsciousness.

"Where am I?" Naruto wondered aloud

"You are in a passage between life and death Naruto" an elderly voice replied.

Naruto turned around to see the legendary creator ninshu, the sage of six paths Hagomoro Ōtsutsuki. He wore a white robe with 9 black magmata surrounding his collar and back. He was floating on the truth seeking balls with his staff across his lap. Naruto decided to take a better look at his surrounding and realised that it was the same place where he met the old man for the first time.

Ah, good times. A reminiscent grin appeared on his face as he began to recollect all the things which happened in his life. Come to think of it this, he had a collection of more bad memories than good ones.

" _My life is seriously fucked, isn't it?"_ he asked himself and well the answer was quite clear to him.

"You have beaten Juubi, sealed away Kaguya and have saved the world and thus gaining everlasting peace in the elemental nations. You were able to do what many have tried but failed. I personally think that you deserve the title of the greatest shinobi, Child of Prophecy." Hagomoro said as a small smile formed on his face

"Well you know me, it was nothing I couldn't handle" Naruto said giving his signature thumbs up sign to him.

Hagomoro smiled at his behaviour. During his long life he hasn't seen anyone like Naruto except for Asura. Hashirama came close to second but due to the wars he had fought all of his life his personality had dulled.

He then sighed and said, "Naruto the chakra explosion killed you and Sasuke but the rest of your teammates survived. During the last moments you both were somehow able to break infinite tsuykuyomi freeing the people who were imprisoned in it. Sasuke has decided to move on to the other side to be with his family since he had achieved everything he wanted to do in his life. I'll give you the same option I gave him. Naruto do you want another chance?"

Naruto was attacked by variety of emotions at the point. He was happy at the fact that Sasuke has finally found peace he always wished for and as for his choice he was pretty much sure what his answer was.

Giving the sage a determined look he said "I don't want to go to afterlife at the moment old man. I'll take up the offer"

Sage looked at Naruto for a long time. His soul piercing rinnegan eyes locked on with Naruto's blue eyes. He saw that Naruto has made up his mind and said "Very well "

Naruto was suddenly engulfed in a bright light. At first nothing happened but then he felt tremendous pain. His blood began to boil, his eyes bugged out, his muscles expanded, in all he was in pure agony. When the light faded Naruto realised that something was different in him. His chakra levels have increased much greater than before; He looked at his hands and saw that his left hand bore the sign of moon which was earlier on Sasuke's hand.

He looked at Hagomoro with a look which asked for explanation. "What's with the look? I gave you full of my powers, which means you now have sharingan eyes. The pain you felt was your body altering itself to cope up with the changes. Kurama was resealed into you but the difference is that he has now 10 tails in which the nine tails are his and the last one is made of the chakra of the remaining bijus. Your blood was changed so that it was the perfect mix of an Uchiha and a Senju allowing you to wield Wood Style as well. The memories you got was the knowledge about all the ninja arts learnt by the previous reincarnations." Hagomoro said, smiling at the shocked look which appeared on Naruto's face.

"You just had to blow away my mind didn't you?" Naruto asked

"Well, I try my best" the sage responded dryly.

"So what are you waiting for? Let's get this thing started" Naruto shouted getting a glare from him.

"Naruto you are going to face a lot of adversaries. I'll only tell you this I alongside your parents and friends are proud of you and love you. Never forget that." The sage said as Naruto was again engulfed by bright light and if someone looked closely they would find that he had a small smile on his face.

 **o.O.o**

In this world Nathan 'Naruto' Rogers, son of Joseph and Sara Rogers and the twin brother of Steve Roger was the doppelganger of Uzumaki Naruto

His father died during the early stages of the Second World War due to mustard gas. After his death money grew tight. It came to that Steve and Naruto had to take care for the family. Her mother tried to help and attempted to re-enlist but was denied due to being pregnant.

The brothers were ready to bring a new member to their family when another calamity occurred. Due to certain problems her mother suffered from a fatal disease and both she and the unborn baby died.

The brothers were devastated by the loss of their mother. One night while he was grieving at the roof of his shabby looking home alongside Steve; they witnessed a shower of shooting stars in the sky. Naruto had never seen such a beautiful view in his whole life. After the shower was over Naruto started to feel different and by next day he began to develop some powers like telekinesis and others.

The rise of the Third Reich had a deep impact on their life. Both brothers were disgusted by the things Reich did and decided to enlist not once or twice but bloody five times. Naruto was able to enlist in his third trial but Steve was rejected all the five times due to his frail body.

During the time Steve tried to enlist for the army had become very sufficient in telekinesis. He could now lift up objects which like cars with ease although he had to practise at night so as no one is able to see him.

It was Steve's resolution and Nathan's power that however attracted the attention of U.S. Army General Chester Phillips and "Project: Rebirth".

Under the banner of 'Project: Rebirth' they became a test subject for the Super-Soldier. The experiment was successful showing that Dr. Erskine had made a right decision in believing in him. The serum is a success and transforms Steve Rogers into a nearly perfect human being with peak strength, agility, stamina, and intelligence. With Nathan the result was same; the only difference was that he somehow has developed telepathy and his telekinesis was far stronger.

The success of the program leaves Erskine wondering about replicating the experiment on other human beings. Erskine refused to write down every crucial element of the treatment, leaving behind a flawed, imperfect knowledge of the steps. Thus, when the Nazi spy Heinz Kruger killed him, Erskine's method of creating new Super-Soldiers died.

Unable to create anymore Super soldiers the American government made full use of him. They underwent rigorous training in various martial arts, war statistics and many other things. Within a year they were on the field. They were dubbed as Captain America and Star Child.

Both of them fought in numerous battles in WWII, primarily as the members of 1st Battalion, 26th Infantry Regiment "Blue Spaders". Captain America battles a number of criminal menaces on American soil, including a wide variety of costumed villains: the Wax Man, the Hangman, the Fang, the Black Talon, and the White Death, among others while Nathan when not in feild did undercover work most of the time as well as saved the President's life from a Hydra assassination attempt. During the war the brothers made friends with many people like Logan (a mutant with regenerative power and had bones in shape of claws to help him kill his opponents), Howard Stark or Peggy Carter.

All three of them were really close with Steve and Peggy being almost a couple which Naruto quite teased them about.

In late April 1945, during the closing days of World War II, He alongside Steve and Bucky tried to capture Red Skull, their main nemesis. The battle which followed saw Nathan being disappeared from existence when he tried to contain the Tesseract energy containing bomb from detonate.

Many people thought that the legendary Star Child had sacrificed to save the world but what really happened was when Nathan had tried to contain the Tesseract energy he created a tear in space time which consumed him. Hagomoro used this as an opportunity to send Naruto to that universe and gave this universe Nathan's memory in order of him to stay in touch.

The process was successful and Naruto was transported to this new dimension with the memories of Nathan as well.

 **o.O.o**

The storm that raged on the outside of the island was short and spectacular but it was mostly unseen by the occupants on the island. Most of them did not notice much of what went on beyond the islands borders. Yet the island of Themyscira was a wonderful place that was full of amazing people and the strongest, most beautiful women that anyone would ever see.

A woman led the way forwards as she walked with two women who were side by side with her. This woman was tall with black hair, resembling an extremely beautiful woman in her early thirties. Her eyes shined brightly as the purple material of her toga wrapped around her breasts. She wore sandals that topped off the look.

Her name was Hippolyta and she was the queen of the Amazons. She walked forward with the two women next to her.

"I don't know about you two, but I've had a productive day," Hippolyta offered the two girls who nodded with smiles crossing their faces.

"It was quite the productive day," her oldest daughter agreed as she stood there, the white material of her clothing wrapped tightly around her. She looked rather regal with a circle that rested on her forehead and the bracelets that adorned her wrists. She had dark hair and resembled a woman in her early twenties. Her name was Diana and she was the Princess of the Amazons, the heir to the throne of her mother. "I think that today was a good day for training."

Her younger sister turned around and watched the two of them before she threw her head back with a long sigh. She looked like a miniature of Diana but she wore red as opposed to Diana's white. She had the same bracelets on and everything.

"I got knocked around like a rag doll, so it's easy for you to say," the younger Amazon remarked as she turned around and blinked, frustration swimming through her face. There was a few seconds before she sighed.

"You should focus more on your training, Donna, you might be embarrassed a bit less," Hippolyta told her youngest in a stern voice. "It's not something that indicates any lack of skill that is your problem but rather the failure of not knowing how to apply what you know."

Donna appeared stoic on the outside but this was a lecture that she was given often from her mother. And it grew rather tiring for her. The dark haired girl blinked before she snapped her head upwards and her eyes continued to flicker for a little bit before a smile crossed her face.

"Well not all of us our perfect," Donna remarked in a bit of a snotty tone of voice and Diana's maturity was such that she remained extremely calm. Really her mother should sometimes let go, why she is always so serious is one of the mysteries she would never understand.

Diana noticed this but decided not to say anything sister was going through that stage that many females went through when they were thirteen years old. If she was honest with herself, she would have to remember that she was like that when she was thirteen years old although she did not remember being this bad. Who is she kidding, she was worse.

"No one says you have to be perfect Donna, just that you try your absolute best," Diana remarked to her.

"What's the point, you're going to be so wonderful at doing anything," Donna sniped back at her with a roll of her eyes and a rolling of her tongue as well. "I wouldn't be surprised if you smelled like roses after you took a s…."

There was a sound that caused Hippolyta to stand up straight due to her nerves and she turned her attention to the direction that the sound came from. She took a deep breath in and then one out before moving closer towards the source of the sound.

"There's something happening," Hippolyta breathed to herself as she stepped forward and saw that there was a figure on the beach of the island.

She saw from distance that it was a young man around twenty to twenty five years old. He had blonde hair and was wearing something of orange pants. His shirt seems to be burned showing his perfect abs for everyone to see.

Hippolyta didn't showed but she was surprised what to see a man on the island. She wanted to question him but at his current condition he won't be able to tell them anything. Sighing she turned

"Diana, Donna stay…."

Diana and Donna immediately rushed to the person they saw lying on the beach. On reaching closer they realised that the person was a male. Diana had to remember that, she had never seen a man outside of pictures or statues. They were pretty scarce on the island given the fact that Themyscira was the paradise of women.

Yet what a man.

"Hera."

Donna echoed the statement that went through Diana's mind, as she studied him intently. His shirt was burned showing his abs clearly to everyone nearby. He was rather slim not like the Olympians demigods her mother used to talk about, but the injuries he had suffered showed that he was a warrior at heart.

The Princess of the Amazon's eyes hungrily traced the muscles even though his chest was rather raw red due to being burned. One thing which she rather noticed that his injuries were healing themselves at an alarming rate.

Sighing she carried him to the healer by lifting him up in her arms. While her mother and sister followed.

This arrival certainly states to the prophecy made long ago about a star child.

Diana didn't know what the future held but at the moment she would make sure to save the stranger who seemed very familiar to her.

* * *

 **FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! REVIEW!**


End file.
